


The Secret of the Goldfish

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gore, Guro, Insanity, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, hinted gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh how we hide out little secret.





	The Secret of the Goldfish

You could say that I'm a bit of a hermit.

I'd have to disagree; I just don't get along well with others.

You can check my police records if you do not believe me.

Yet, I can get along with you, can I not?

You have stuck around for almost, oh how long has it been?

Five months, maybe?

Yet, you are still here.

Of course, you've changed haven't you, goldfish?

 

You are blind.

 

You are mute.

 

You are even lame!

 

It makes me so proud, to know that even if you wanted to leave, you wouldn't,

You couldn't.

 

Oh, sweet, sweet, goldfish,

I know you will forget this and love me the next day.

Sweet, sweet, goldfish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> who do you think is who?  
> It might be surprising who the goldfish is.


End file.
